


you opened this can of worms now eat them

by Bestboiuwu



Category: Tron (Movies), Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Betrayal
Genre: all gather in a circle and watch our mental health spiral, in which we, the Kevin Flynn kinnies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestboiuwu/pseuds/Bestboiuwu
Summary: Alan says he needs to take a nap.But really, what the fuck does Alan know?
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	you opened this can of worms now eat them

**Author's Note:**

> Qauntum27: writes a fic about Alan calling Flynn out on his terrible mental health
> 
> Me: hmmmmm, maybe I should do that

Alan says he needs to take a nap.

But really, what the  _ fuck  _ does Alan know?

"Really, it wouldn't be a problem if you weren't falling asleep during meetings-" he does that thing where he takes his glasses off and gestures with them,  _ fuck  _ does Flynn hate when he does that, it always means that he's in trouble. "It's not a good look, Flynn. And if you're having this hard of a time keeping it together at  _ work _ , I can't imagine you're doing too well at home, either. You've got a kid now, remember?"

"I know, I know! I'm  _ fine _ , man." He gives a smile, and Alan responds with a look that says that he absolutely does  _ not  _ believe that smile.

"You're a terrible liar, Flynn."

"Wh- Blasphemy! I am your boss, you know."

Flynn's jokey threat does nothing, and he feels the world famous Alan Bradley death glare boring deep into his soul. 

"You need to take a fucking  _ break,  _ Flynn"

Is he (technically) right? Of course he is, he's always right. But what the fuck what Flynn supposed to do? Sure, he was overwhelmed- of  _ course _ he was overwhelmed, but it was too late to do anything about it now. He had committed to too many things, Sam, the grid, the company- he couldn't just  _ back out  _ of any of it. No, he had to be there. He  _ had  _ to be in charge. Sure, a nap sounded nice- if he had the time. But he didn't. He never did. That was the consequence of his actions- the consequences of deciding he could do so much.

He had dug this grave, now he had to lie in it.

"I'm handling it, Alan." He sees in his eyes that he doesn't believe him, sees a very  _ tron _ -like look, and realizes that he's probably going to get another very similar lecture tonight.

But that time it'll be about the grid, about all of the things going wrong- about all of the things he needs to  _ fix. _

And Flynn won't have the heart to admit he doesn't have the time to fix them.

"I'm a creature of chaos, man! I fucking thrive in it." Technically not a lie. He had before. And after all, he had done this to himself.

Alan shakes his head. "You are absolutely fucking impossible, y'know that?"

Flynn smiles again, and this is the realest smile of the night, but whether or not it portrays  _ happiness  _ or something else not even Flynn can place. 

"So I've been told time and time again"


End file.
